The present invention relates to copy protection signals which are caused by positive going pulses, wherein the signals are playable but not recordable. Heretofore, playability in terms of geometric distortion has been related only to negative going pulses such as pseudo sync pulses. The negative going pulses cause the sync separator circuit and horizontal oscillator in TV sets such as those having a CRT (cathode ray tube) monitor, to generate a slight erroneous scan.